


Time To Talk

by uptownwarblerr5



Series: Glee Kink [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Crossdressing, jeff is lonely a lot, mentions of bondage, nick works out of state, they need to talk, this is just them talking about their kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9304175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptownwarblerr5/pseuds/uptownwarblerr5
Summary: Nick comes back from working out of state and has an important talk with Jeff.





	

Jeff groaned as he heard the front door shut, pulling the covers up over his head. He soon smiled as he felt Nick slide into the bed beside him, sighing contently as Nick’s arms wrapped around his waist. He felt Nick’s lips on the back of his neck, rolling over so he was face to face with the brunette.

“Hey.”

“Hey yourself. Did I wake you?” Nick asked.

“You did. I don’t mind though.” Jeff paused for a moment. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too. We never get time like this. I feel so bad, like I’m not around enough for you.”

“Nicky, don’t feel bad. You work and it keeps us going. We just need to treasure these moments even more.” Jeff said comfortingly.

“I, um… can I ask you something?” Nick asked, suddenly sounding quite nervous.

“Anything at all, my love.”

“Would you be up for trying some stuff with me? Like, in the bedroom?”

“Of course. Any thoughts?” Jeff asked, now more curious than before.

“I was thinking we could write a list. You know, of stuff we want to do. And then we can, you know, do those things. I – if we’re both comfortable with them, that is. I don’t want you to feel like you have to do this.” Nick said hurriedly.

“It’s fine, honestly. If there’s something I don’t want to do, I’ll tell you. And I’m not writing a list right now, it’s too early in the morning for that. Let’s just talk about it. You go first.”

“Oh… I – um… like, bondage?” Nick said awkwardly.

“It’s okay Nicky, I’m not going to judge you. Just say what you want to.”

“Well, orgasm denial is totally a thing for me, like, holy fuck it’s hot. And roleplay, maybe? What about you?”

“I… well, I’m kind of really into pain. It’s just, I don’t know – I love it. And roleplay is definitely a yes. And… well – no, no. I can’t.” Jeff mumbled, shaking his head.

“Come on, what is it?” Nick asked.

“Cross dressing.” Jeff said quietly.

Nick pulled Jeff even closer to him, pressing a soft kiss to the blonde’s lips. “Jeffie, it’s fine. I think that’d actually be pretty hot.”

“Really? So, we could do that?” Jeff asked.

“Absolutely. Now, as much as I’d seriously love to do all of those things right now, it’s three in the morning. We’ll talk more about it tomorrow, okay?” Nick said, yawning loudly.

“Okay. Night Nicky.”

“Night Jeffie.”


End file.
